ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League: Forever Evil (DCCU)
Justice League: Forever Evil is a two-part movie that is in The DC Cinematic Universe. It was directed by Zack Snyder. Plot On The Watchtower, Batman (Ben Affleck) is monitoring quantum energy readings on Earth. He learns some information that he finds distressing. He uses a communicator to contact the rest of the Justice League, and tells them to come to the Watchtower with Zeta Beams. After a few moments, Superman (Henry Cavill), Wonder Woman (Gal Gadot), Green Arrow (Stephen Amell), Aquaman (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau), Green Lantern (Chris Pine), The Flash (Grant Gustin), and Cyborg (Ray Fisher) all teleport into the Watchtower. The Flash asks him what's wrong, and Batman tells them that within the past six minutes, the amount of quantum energy around the Watchtower has tripled. He then suggests that it is possible that someone is trying to teleport onto the Watchtower. Suddenly, there is a burst of red light. In a span of a few seconds, the Justice League are all token down by a group of attackers, whose faces are all obscured. One figure is holding a small device. He clicks a button on it, and the members of the Justice League start disappearing one by one in flashes of red light. Batman runs to a nearby Zeta Beam, and activates it. Just as the white light of the Zeta Beam envelops Batman, the figure points the device at him, and red light fills the room. On Earth, in Metropolis, the citizens are living their life as normal. The sky briefly glows orange, and people look up. They see something flaming in the sky. To their horror, they see that the thing is falling towards the city. They all run, and the flaming ruins of the Watchtower falls into the river, causing a large tidal wave that crushes parts of the city. The people of Metropolis then notice that the sky is darkening. They look up at the Sun, and see that the moon is moving in front of it, creating an eclipse that plunges the world into darkness. There is then a flash of red light, and the group that attacked the Justice League appears in the streets of Metropolis. They announce that they are the Crime Syndicate, and their names are Ultraman (D.J. Cotrona), Owlman (Christian Bale), Superwoman (Gina Carano), Power Ring (Ryan Reynolds), The Flash (Ryan Gosling), Grid (Ray Fisher), and Sea King (Alan Ritchson). They tell the people of the world that Earth belongs to them now. Grid, who is a robot, says how he has hacked the security system of every prison on Earth, and caused them all to be shut down, releasing all the prisoners. Owlman says that the Justice League are dead, and though Earth belong to the Crime Syndicate, people are allowed to do as they please unless the Crime Syndicate says that they can't do something. The Crime Syndicate then disappear in a flash of red light. Around the world, the various governments begin to collapse. In Gotham, Owlman interrupts a meeting between a criminal named Patrick "Eel" O'Brian (Jim Carrey), and Penguin (Alfred Molina). Patrick O'Brian is selling the Penguin chemicals that can corrode all mechanical substances, which Penguin plans on using to destroy Grid. Owlman throws a container of the chemicals at O'Brian, causing them to spill all over him. Owlman then kills all of the Penguin's thugs, and savagely beats up Penguin. Owlman then walks away, leaving the Penguin barely alive. In Gorilla City, Gorilla Grodd (Kevin Grevioux) tells his other Gorillas that they are planning to invade Centrayl City now that the Flash is gone. In Central City, the Rogues have taken over. Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller), Heat Wave (Dominic Purcell), Weather Wizard (Johnny Whitworth), and Mirror Master (Miles Telller) are trying to protect the city from the Crime Syndicate. The army of Gorilla City then charge out of the Central City forest, and they fight the Rogues. In Metropolis, the Crime Syndicate are living in the ruins of the Watchtower. Metallo (Patrick Wilson) attacks the Watchtower. As he is sneaking onto the Watchtower, Ultraman hears him with his super-hearing. Ultraman throws a girder through the wall, and it impales Metallo's torso. Ultraman then tears open the wall, and starts walking toward Metallo. Desperate, Metallo opens up his chestplate, which contains his Kryptonite power source. As Kryptonite Radiation bathes the room, Ultraman simply smiles. He rips the Kryptonite out of Metallo's chest, killing him. He then crushes the Kryptonite, and inhales the dust, making him stronger. Superwoman then tells Ultraman that he should have interrogated Metallo to see who he was working with. Ultraman replies that it doesn't matter, as they'll be dead soon anyways. In Gotham City, Commissioner Gordon is running through the streets. He is being chased by Killer Croc (TBA). Section heading Write the second section of your page here.